Terranova
by HarmlessWampa
Summary: Prologue to Ave Caesar?


**AN: Hey this is basically my first story on this website. I started playing FNV a couple of days ago and I love Mass Effect so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not the best writer, but I wanted to try. PLEASE let me know what you think and if there's anything wrong please let me know in a message. Leave nice reviews, constructive criticism is welcome. Before the story, wanted to say a couple things:**

**I had to change the fallout story a little bit. Right now it's kinda eh but I'll fix it later.**

**Sorry for grammar errors**

**There will most likely be a romance later, but I need help on that one**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Mass Effect. Unfortunately.**

"Terranova? Seriously Shepard?" Joker asked, "I mean I know you're done fighting the reapers and you've rid the galaxy of any threats, but if you want to take a vacation I can understand Illium or ah hell even the Citadel, but-"

"Joker, I don't see you volunteering to go with me." Shepard snapped back, _that shut him up_. She chuckled.

"But why though?" Joker tried his best to give his puppy eyes.

"Why not? And that won't work with me, dumbass."

"Gah, I just want to know what's so interesting about a human colony that's basically a nuclear wasteland!" Joker knew this game Shepard liked to play, and his patience was growing very thin.

"I don't know, it just seems cool. I never heard about it much, since it's far in the Terminus systems and the Alliance never liked talking about it.." She shrugged, hoping that the conversation would soon end.

When the prothean ruins were found on Mars in 2027 it caused a huge uproar back on Earth, especially when the Mass Relay was found no more than 20 years later. People became divided among each other, and before a civil war could erupt, decided to leave after Earth had settled on some colonies in space. One group happened upon a new planet, and they called it "New Earth", or Terranova. It was basically a carbon copy of Earth.

That group that left Earth built new cities, roads, highways, and all kinds of things on Terranova. However, there was still a struggle for power, since none of the colonists had experience with running a whole colony. The colonists had gone back to old ways, and it became a rival between capitalism and communism. Fortunately, we avoided a war on Earth before; but without their experience…tensions arose.

When tensions became worse, and a nuclear war was inevitable (the colonists abandoned most of the new technology from Earth, kept the old guns and brought nuclear missiles to protect themselves) vaults were built around the planet.

Finally in 2054, both of the most powerful "governments" nuked each other.

For about 50 years no one outside of the colony knew what happened, since the colonists isolated themselves and rarely contacted the Alliance or any other colonies, they mostly kept to themselves. Just recently, people found out that Terranova was just a nuclear wasteland, and soon thereafter the Alliance released travel warnings against visiting the colony. Many of the aliens in the galaxy were unfamiliar with the effects of radiation on their health, and not even pirates would raid the colony.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop the whole thing about going…but you're basically going unarmed and with your shitty armor. At least take someone with you, Shepard!" Joker was starting to get desperate, Shepard was his best friend and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Shepard ignored his plead, and continued to stuff more things into her bag. "Do you even know what's out there? Or how to survive? No not really Shepard! There's mutated animals that are hundreds of times bigger than what they should be! And you're scared of spiders, remember?" Joker was trying to convince her by scaring her now.

"I know," Shepard replied, "but I can handle myself, I'm a biotic so I can take care of _any_ problems without a gun."

"And if there's not enough food?"

"Joker, you like to forget that I went through N7 training, and this is basically what they put me through. Minus the mutated animals of course."

"This still doesn't make sense," Joker muttered to himself, "Besides, how'll the crew react? Especially Garrus? You know the big tough turian would go to hell and back to protect you."

"You forgot to mention handsome turian." Joker turned around and Shepard had never seen Joker turn so white. "So what's this all about you leaving Shepard?" Garrus asked as he sat down on her couch.

"I-I'm leaving. But ah, I'll be fine." Shepard glared at Joker, _smug bastard probably invited Garrus to come in my cabin_.

"Where to?" Garrus asked.

"Some colony in the Terminus systems..but don't worry I _know_ pirates or any other threats will attack." _God dammit I was hoping to tell them later. _Shepard ignored the turian's what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking-Shepard look, which reminded her of when she was recovering from Grunt's "birth", except that was the what-the-fuck-were-you-thinking-to-open-a-tank-with-a-genetically-engineered-krogan-that-could-rip-you-apart-Shepard. It was something like that.

"See Joker, I'm not going totally unarmed!" She pointed to a large, brown and dusty chest under her bed. She pulled it out and opened it, inside was a hunting shotgun rifle, and her .357 revolver named Lucky. "It would be useless to take my M-6 Carnifex or M-96 Mattock, I doubt they have thermal clips down there." She began cleaning one of her rifles.

"Annnd I have this sweet thang right here," Shepard pulled out her kukri and ran her finger over it.

"Jesus Shepard you have a kukri with you?" Joker almost jumped back.

"Relax, I won't use it on you…yet." She gave him a sly grin, and he shifted a little.

"ANYWAYS," Garrus sighed, "what's this about leaving?"

_I should just tell all of the crew at the same time. _"EDI, tell everyone on my crew to meet in the conference room in five minutes. That includes you two, now shoo! I need to get my shit together."

Garrus and Joker both sighed, but they both walked…well Joker hobbled.

Shepard quickly checked her bag. Some medigel. Check. Weapons. Check. Armor…_it's hot down there, I need light armor._ _I'll take my Onyx X Armor…and it has the N7 stripe that I like anyways._ Alliance uniform. Check. Kukri. Oh, definitely check. Water. Check. Some food. Check. Energy bars for biotics. Check. Extra clothes. Check.

"Good to go."

_5 minutes later_…

Shepard walked into the conference room, her whole squad was squished in there.

"So I need to tell you guys something…" She wasn't sure how to tell her team this, especially after they've all been through hell and back (stopping Saren, defeating the collectors, AND stopping the Reapers), and now…she was leaving.

They all waited patiently until she finally found the right words, "I'm going to be staying at a remote colony for a while. It's called Terranova, I'm sure some of you have heard it." She paused. "I wanted to get away from all of the, ah, political bullshit basically. If you guys want to relax too, fine by me, and you can stay on the ship too. I'm leaving Garrus as the XO."

Jack broke the silence. "Wait, what the fuck Shepard? You're leaving to Terranova? I've been around, but shit, I'm not that stupid to go." The humans all nodded in agreement while the aliens still looked confused as hell.

"What is Terranova? Why are you leaving, Shepard?" Thane asked. _Dammit he's giving me those puppy eyes._

"Uhh..well it's a-" Before Shepard could finish, Joker interrupted her, "It's a human colony that didn't know how to negotiate properly. Annnnd now it's a nuclear wasteland."

"Shut up Joker!" Shepard glared at him, "It's not as bad as Joker made it seem to be. But he's right about the nuclear wasteland part."

"Do you have any idea what radiation does to the body, Shepard?" Miranda questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid, Miranda." Shepard snapped back and saw Miranda's nostrils flare, something she did when she was mad. "Besides, it's been 100 years."

"Ah yes. One hundred years. Should be safer now. Shepard is healthy anyways. Can supply pills for protection though." Mordin added in.

Shepard put her hands up to stop the chatter, "Alright, look guys I understand y'all are worried but I'll be fine. I'm a biotic, I can handle myself…" She got quieter at the end of the sentence when she glanced at Garrus. He didn't look angry, he looked sad.

"I need to add in one more thing, I'm shutting off my comm but I'll only take emergency calls. Just in case."

"Battlemaster, I don't understand. Are you trying to prove your strength?" Grunt asked, pounding his fists together.

Shepard chuckled, "Hah, no Grunt, I'm not. I just wanna take a long vacation. Really guys, it's nothing personal and I'll be fine. I'll be leaving soon, so if you want to talk come by my cabin. You're all dismissed."

* * *

><p>"How far are we Joker?" Naima snuck behind the pilot and asked.<p>

"Shit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Joker was still mad that she was leaving. "ETA about 30 minutes, you're taking the shuttle right?"

"Well..yeah, but I'm sending it right back up."

"Where do I drop you off?"

Naima scanned the map, there was an area called New Vegas. _Huh, never been to Vegas back on Earth._

She pointed to the spot.

"There."


End file.
